The present disclosure relates to a container lid configured for coupling to an open top fluid container and, more specifically, to a container lid having a valve configured to temporarily unseal and reseal a drinking aperture formed in the container lid, wherein the valve may also be secured in a position in which the drinking aperture remains unsealed.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Plastic disposable lids for mounting to open top fluid containers, such as coffee cups, are well-known in the art. Such lids are intended to avoid undesired spillage of a liquid due to accidental tipping of the cup or jostling during transit. While spillage of a beverage from a fluid container is almost always undesirable, when the beverage is a hot beverage such as coffee or tea, spillage can also present a safety hazard and can result in serious burns.
Container lids are known in the art that include a valve configured to temporarily unseal a drinking aperture.
While it is desirable for a drinking aperture to be unsealed temporarily while drinking from the fluid container to avoid inadvertent spillage, it would be desirable for a user to be able to also secure the valve in the unsealed orientation.